Saviour
by ArrowWriter14
Summary: When Felicity's old high school friends come to visit she thought it was going to be amazing. Somebody Felicity thought she could trust hurts her in a way she never thought possible and Oliver comes to save the day. Felicity begins to shut down and Oliver is the only person that can save her from herself. Mentions of sexual assault.
1. Reunion

**Title Of Story: Saviour  
>Chapter Number: 1<br>Chapter Name: Reunion**

**Felicity  
><strong>Today was a good day. I was getting together with some old friends from high school that I hadn't seen in at least three years and I was so excited. My four best friends from high school were the ones coming for a visit, they were called Rachel, Danny, Jeremy and Anna. At school it was always the five of us and we were inseparable, we did absolutely everything together and although I knew Danny had a huge crush on me nothing ever happened between any of us. I know when you're close friends with some people you tend to take it that step further but none of us ever wanted to ever ruin the close friendship we had so we all just stayed friends. Like I said I knew Danny had a huge crush on me and we nearly kissed one night when we snuck out to get drunk but I managed to stop myself before we crossed that line, I wonder if he still has those sort of feelings for me?

Oliver had very kindly given me the day off from Team Arrow and said he would only call me in if it was a life or death situation but they are normally the situations he gets himself in. I really wanted Oliver to meet my friends but I also wanted to keep him away because I didn't want Rachel or Anna to make a move on him (which I knew they would), I didn't want Oliver's opinion of me to change… trust me with some of the stories they would tell him I think he would kick me off Team Arrow. One of the reasons I DID want him to meet them was because I wanted to show him off a little, I know it sounds silly because we're not together but it would be nice.

The plan for us all was to go to Verdant and get drunk and party and I knew that Oliver would be down in the foundry keeping an eye on things because that's Oliver. I knew Roy would also be up here keeping an eye on me and Diggle would be lurking around somewhere… it was sweet that they cared about me and kept an eye on me so much. Who needs older brothers when I had them three…. Well Roy and Diggle, it would be weird to class Oliver as an older brother considering the situation between us.

Oh God I need to stop thinking about Oliver right now! Why is he on my mind so much? Can't my mind just take a night off from Oliver Queen… I know that if my mind does stop thinking about him though I would miss him and I would go and see him in person… oh God what was he doing to me? Oliver had this effect on me that no other man has ever had on me before…. And I mean no one at all. There was no man in this world that I had stronger feelings for then Oliver Queen.

My front door knocked and I opened it to see all of my friends standing on the other side, I invited them all in and hugged them all individually and even got a kiss on the cheek from Danny "Oh my God! This place is beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed looking around the place and I invited them all to sit down which they did.

"Thanks… I love it here" I told them.

"So Felicity… you've been here all this time and you have worked for the likes of Oliver Queen and now you work for Ray Palmer… both single billionaires and you haven't got a man yet?" Anna questioned.

"It's not that easy and especially it being my boss… I wouldn't risk my carer like that and you know it" I replied.

"She'll get into a relationship when she's ready" Danny jumped in.

"Down boy" Rachel said to him.

"OK… who wants a drink?" Jeremy asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"Me!" I exclaimed and jumped up from my seat.

We had a few pre drinks and little bit of a catch up at my place before heading over to Verdant and the place was busy. We had to push our way through the crowd to get to the bar and once there I saw Thea busy at work "Hey Thea!" I called out and she approached me "Could I get a bottle of vodka with cans of Redbull and a bottle of champagne for the table up the top with some glasses?" I questioned and she nodded.

The five of us went and took our seats upstairs looking down at Verdant and Thea said Roy would bring our drinks up for us. It was strange to think that downstairs Oliver was sitting in the foundry with Diggle keeping an eye on me through the camera… it was hard for me not to look at the camera and smile at it.

Roy came to the table with our drinks on a tray "Hey Roy" I said with a smile.

"You OK?" He asked me and I know the question had hidden meaning… no matter how casual the question sounded.

"I'm fine" I told him.

Roy left the table "Who is that? He's hot!" Rachel questioned.

"That's Roy and he's off limits" I told her.

"He's a little young for you" Anna joked.

"He's not mine… the girl who owns this place, Thea, its her man" I said to them. I know Thea and Roy are no longer together but I don't think Thea would appreciate one of my friends making a move on him.

"Shame" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

A couple of hours later we were all drunk to say the least. I did try not to get too drunk in case I was needed for Arrow duty but I had a text from Oliver which said 'Enjoy yourself' so I was. I have been dancing, drinking and laughing all night with my friends and it wasn't until now that I realised how much I actually missed these guys. They were like my family throughout high school, the people I know would never judge me, the people I could trust my life with… I really missed them.

"Oh my God!" I heard Rachel shout and I turned around in alarm thinking something was wrong but she was staring at Oliver who had made his way to the bar "That's Oliver Queen… he's so hot!" She shouted at me. If only she could see him when he was working out… stop it Felicity! I shouted at myself. I rolled my eyes at Rachel "Do you know him well? You know from when you worked for him?" Rachel asked me.

"Come on!" I shouted over the music and grabbed her hand dragging her over to Oliver who was sitting on a chair at the bar with a scotch in his hand "Hello Felicity" He said as we approached him.

"Hi… this is my friend Rachel" I said.

"Well hello Rachel" Oliver said and he took her hand kissing the top of it, I wouldn't be surprised if she never washed her hand again.

"Oh my God… hi" She said embarrassed and in shock that she was actually meeting him "So are you and my girl close?" She asked him.

"Me and Felicity?" He questioned and she nodded "She's one of my closest friends" He responded and Rachel nearly passed out.

They all knew that I knew Oliver and worked close with him when he owned Queen Consolidated but I don't think they realised just how close me and Oliver were "I'm just gonna go to the little girls room" Rachel said and ran off in the opposite direction towards Anna, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her… no doubt her and Anna are gossiping about me and Oliver right now.

"She seems nice" Oliver said.

"She's one of my best friends… She looked after me in high school" I told him.

"You're very lucky to have a friend like that" He responded.

"I have amazing friends" I stated and I know he knew I meant him "Get bored down there?" I asked him.

"A little lonely" He replied.

I stayed talking to Oliver for another little while before I was dragged away to dance by Danny and Jeremy as the girls were still off gossiping. I could feel eyes watching me and turned around to see Oliver and Diggle watching me with a close eye, they were keeping an eye on me and I felt very well looked after. Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me closer towards him as we continued dancing, Danny knew I didn't like it when he got touchy feely with me but he was drunk so I was going to let it go.

A few songs later the girls had returned and we were now standing at the other bar ready to get another drink "You ok?" Oliver asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"That guy you were dancing with, he seemed a little full on and you looked a little uncomfortable" He replied.

"He's just drunk… I promise I'm ok. If I need the man in the green hood then I'll let you know" I said with a smile.

"Ok" He said "I'm gonna go back downstairs, call if you need me" He said and smiled before standing from his chair. Him and Diggle wondered off towards the door to the foundry and then they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so overwhelmed with the response I got from my first story <em>Second Chances<em>** **so I have decided to upload a second story. I know this chapter is short and I apologise but I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and you will follow, favourite and review this story. Let me know what you think so far! Thanks guys! XX**


	2. Attack

**Title Of Story: Saviour  
>Chapter Number: 2<br>Chapter Name: Attack**

**Oliver  
><strong>I had been sitting down here keeping an eye on Felicity now for a couple of hours and I could tell she was getting drunk. Of course she could get as drunk as she wanted but I was worried about what could happen to her in that state, she couldn't defend herself if something happened to her and by the looks of it she'd be lucky if she could walk from her seat to the bar. Diggle knew that I was worried about her so he went upstairs just to speak to her to see how drunk she really was, I was watching him talk to her now and she was just laughing and patting his arm. She was obviously telling him that she was fine, I could see her friend Danny getting a little irritated at Diggle.

I had been keeping an eye on her friend Danny all night as well and I could tell he had a crush on Felicity, he kept pulling her close to him when they were dancing, he was constantly by her side, he even stood outside the toilet whilst she went to pee and he was getting jealous at Diggle talking to her. Diggle is the last person on this Earth that would try it on with Felicity, he looked at her like the little sister he never had and all he wanted to do was protect her… nothing more then that.

The door to the foundry opened then slammed shut and Diggle came down the stairs "She is wasted… white girl wasted. Rachel said she's gonna get her a cab" He told me as he took a seat next to me. I just nodded once and turned back to the CCTV "You gonna suit up and follow?" He asked me.

"Do you think I need to?" I asked him.

"Not if she's with Rachel and Anna…. If she's alone with Danny then maybe" He replied.

"I'll keep an eye" I said "You get home to Lyla and Sara… I'll call if I need you" I told him.

"Ok man, I'll see you tomorrow" He said.

Diggle left and then it was just me again watching Felicity on the CCTV, she looked beautiful tonight I couldn't deny. She was wearing a pink dress that reached down to her mid thigh, the dress was strapless and she had her black wedges on. She had her hair down and wavy like when we went on our date… her make up looked natural but beautiful at the same time. God she does things to me.

I've had girlfriends before as we all know and I've had strong feelings for some of those women but Felicity… I've never had feelings as strong as they are for Felicity and that scares me. I've never felt like this before… not even with Laurel or Sara or Shado… none of them. I don't know what it was about Felicity but she was just so amazing. I could not find one fault with her.

**Felicity  
><strong>Apparently I had to go home because I was getting a little too wasted but I didn't want to ruin everyone else's night as they were having fun. I asked Roy to call me a cab and he even walked outside with me and told the driver exactly where to go and paid there and then so I didn't need to find money when I got out of the cab. He told me that if I needed anything then to call him or Oliver, I promised I would and then I was driven away from Verdant in the cab… as the cab went over speed bumps I had to admit it made me feel a little sick. Thankfully I was able to make it to my place without getting sick in the taxi, I thanked the driver and got out. I dropped my bag and my stuff went all over the place, the driver got out and helped me pick everything up and made sure I got in safely before driving away.

I kicked my heels off and dropped my bag onto the coffee table in the living room before getting myself a bottle of water from the fridge. It felt so nice to drink. I stumbled to the bedroom where I stripped off and left myself in my matching black bra and panties, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started to feel tired and then it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

A large bang awoke me from my sleep and I sat up in shock and looked around my bedroom but I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly there was a shadow in the doorway and I became frightened "Who are you?" I questioned as I looked for my glasses on my night stand. The light in my bedroom flicked on and after a couple moments to adjust my eyes I saw Danny standing there in the doorway "Danny? What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?" I questioned.

"I knocked on the door but you didn't answer, I saw you left your kitchen window open so I climbed in" He said and stumbled in my room and he sat on the end of the bed "We've just left Verdant but I couldn't sleep… I was worried about you so I thought I would check on you" He explained "When you didn't answer the phone I became worried which is why I came in through the window" He added.

"Danny its…" I took a sneak look at my clock "It's 4:45am… can you not have checked on me in a few hours?" I asked him.

"Well there was another reason I wanted to see you" He stated.

"And what's that?" I questioned.

"I need to tell you how I feel" He said and I went to interrupt him but he held his hand up to silence me "I know that it's not a secret how I feel but I need to say the words. I need to actually tell you myself how I feel about you" He told me and I decided to let him continue, knowing he wouldn't leave until he did "I have been in love with you Felicity Smoak for years! You are so beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind and caring… there is not one person on this Earth that I want to be with more" He told me.

It was really the first time he's told me of his real feelings for me. I've always known he's had feelings but I didn't know that he was in love with me, I just thought it was a crush or something. Part of me felt bad that I was going to reject him because I know how it feels to be rejected by someone that you love… thanks Oliver… "Danny you are one of my best friends in the whole world but you know that I don't have them sorts of feelings for you… I'm sorry" I said.

Danny stood up and he looked pissed. He starting pacing around my bedroom as it trying to gather his thoughts "Let me call Jeremy and he can come and get you… take you back to your hotel and when you've slept it off in a few hours we'll talk… properly. Just me and you" I told him getting out of bed.

Before he could see me I grabbed my dressing gown and put it over my underwear covered self and I went to walk into the living where my bag was. Danny stood in the doorway blocking me from leaving the bedroom "Why? Why am I not good enough for you? Is it because I'm not a billionaire?" He asked me with anger in his voice.

"No Danny… you've just been more like a brother to me then anything else. Like I told you, you're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that" I tried to reason with him.

"Stop playing the soft approach and just tell me the truth!" He shouted.

"Danny just stop it" I said and tried to push him out of the way so I could get to my phone and call Oliver. I know he's the only person that could defuse this situation. If I asked Jeremy to come round him and Danny would end up falling out and I didn't want that "Let me call someone…" I pleaded with him.

"No!" He shouted and he took a step forward so I took some back and we did this until the back of my knees hit my bed and I dropped down on to it. Danny kneeled down in front of me and stroked my cheek "You are such a tease Felicity…" He said softly.

"Danny you're scaring me" I told him sternly.

"And you're breaking my heart" He replied "I'm asking for one chance Felicity… just one to make you realise how happy the two of us could be together, how good I would be to you" He said.

"Stop it" I pleaded.

Before I could say anything else Danny's lips landed on mine and he started kissing me but I pushed him backwards until he fell over onto the floor. I got up from the bed and ran into the living room but before I could grab my phone I was grabbed around the waist, Danny pulled me backwards into the bedroom as I fought against him.

He pushed me onto the bed and he started to take my dressing gown off me and I was trying to push him off and get away but I wasn't strong enough "Danny please don't do this… if you really love me then you will leave right now" I told him as tears started to build up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

"Shut up!" He shouted and slapped me hard across the face "Just let me love you" He stated.


	3. Revenge

**Title Of Story: Saviour  
>Chapter Number: 3<br>Chapter Name: Revenge**

**Felicity  
><strong>I sat up in my bed with my knees up to my chest, my arms locked around me with my covers around me to cover myself and Danny sat on the end of the bed pulling his boxers up. He had his head hung low in shame and then he turned to face me with tears running down his cheeks "I'm sorry Felicity I don't know what came over me" He said to me as he picked up his clothes "I didn't mean for that to happen… I didn't come here for this" He said "If you don't want to talk to me again then I understand" He added and once he had the rest of his clothes on he left my place.

I can't believe what had just happened. I never thought Danny would be capable of doing something like this, I just… Danny was always so sweet and caring… he was always making sure I was ok, he was always making sure I was safe, he was always there for me if I ever needed him. I can count at least 15 times off the top of my head when he's got rid of some annoying guy who was trying to hit on me or save me from disastrous dates. Never in my wildest dreams… or nightmares… did I think he would ever be capable of doing this to me.

I couldn't let him get away with it… no matter how good friends we are… there was only one person I needed right now, only one person that could really help me and that was Oliver. I have no doubt in my mind that Oliver would help me and do everything he could to make me feel better. I threw my bed covers off me and got dressed in a new set of underwear and some pjs before making my way into the living room, I grabbed my phone out of my bag and dialled Oliver's number.

"You ok Felicity?" He asked as he answered the phone.

I thought I would be able to hold it together on the phone but I couldn't… I broke down into tears and started to sob "Oliver please can you help me… please" I begged.

"What's happened?" He asked me.

"Please just get here" I begged.

"I'll be two minutes" He said and I hung up the phone.

A couple minutes later my front door knocked and when I opened it I saw Oliver on the other side dressed in a pair or jeans and a black t-shirt. As soon as I saw him I threw myself into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me and led me inside. He sat me down on the sofa and then sat down next to me "I'm sorry" I said as I leaned away from him "I didn't mean to bring you all the way here" I told him.

"It's ok… just tell me what happened" He said.

"When I came home I fell asleep pretty much straight away. A loud noise woke me up and when a light was turned on I saw Danny standing in the doorway to my bedroom, he stated telling me he was in love with me and he wanted me to give him a chance. I told him that I didn't feel that way for him but he just got angry. I tried coming into the living room to get my phone to call you but he pushed me onto my bed… he… he took my dressing gown off" I explained and I wanted to complete my story but I couldn't form the words.

I think Oliver knew where I was going with this story because he had an angry look on his face and I could tell he was thinking of ways to kill and hurt Danny. I think before Oliver could do anything he wanted me to confirm his suspicions but I just couldn't say it… the words were there but I couldn't say them and let Oliver know how weak I really am "Felicity you need to tell me exactly what happened from there ok?" He said and I nodded.

"I tried to get away. He wouldn't let me. He just pushed me down on the bed and he slapped me at one point… I kept begging him to stop but he wouldn't. He just kept saying how much he loved me and wanted to be with me, he started to undress himself and I realised he was seriously going to do… that" I explained and Oliver put his arm around me for comfort.

"Felicity did he rape you?" Oliver asked calmly and softly.

"Yes" I answered and I broke down all over again.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me tightly and I cried into his chest "Felicity I need to ask you something and I need you to answer it honestly ok?" He asked and I nodded. We pulled away slightly from the hug and I looked up at him "Do you want The Arrow to deal with this or the police?" He asked but I know what he really meant. Did he want The Arrow to seriously hurt Danny or did he want the police to give him a fair trial… I know if The Arrow asked then Lance would put all his efforts into helping out.

"The police but I want The Arrow to scare the crap out of him" I answered.

"Ok" He replied.

Oliver said he was going to call Diggle and Roy but before I had to go through telling more people what happened I just needed to feel safe. I felt the safest when I was with Oliver because I knew that nothing could hurt me, he would always stand in between me and danger. I think Oliver understood this because he promised to stay with me and comfort me for as I long as I wanted to, he was also on high alert just in case Danny came back for any reason.

Oliver comforted me for another short while before he called Diggle and Roy to come and 'help him out' as he said over the phone. He told them that I had been hurt and both said they would only be a few minutes which they were… within 5 minutes of the call both were at my door worried. Oliver explained the situation to them and it was decided that The Arrow and Arsenal were going to pay Danny a visit before they handed it over to Lance.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Diggle asked when Oliver and Roy left.

"No" I answered.

Diggle came and sat down next to me on the sofa where Oliver had previously been sitting, Diggle was like a big brother to me and I know he wanted to be out there with Oliver and Roy to see Danny but he also wanted to be there to comfort me. Diggle wrapped his huge boulder like arms around me and I felt safe, I knew no one could hurt me with Diggle around "Why?" I asked aloud.

"Why what?" Diggle asked.

"Why me?" I questioned.

"I can't answer that. The only person that can is.. Him… only he knows why he done it, why he chose you" He replied.

"I never thought he would do something like this to me" I said.

"Sometimes the real monsters are those closest to us" He told me.

"You don't think Oliver will kill him do you?" I asked.

"If you don't want him killed then he won't" He answered "You know how Oliver feels about you… he's in love with you Felicity and you know he's going to blame himself for what happened. He's going to be there for you every step of the way and he will do everything and anything you ask for, as will me and Roy" He explained.

"I don't blame Oliver or anyone for what happened… apart from him" I stated. I couldn't bring myself to say his name just yet.

"Is there anyone you want me to call? Your other friends? Your mom?" He asked.

"Not just yet" I answered with a yawn.

"Try and get some sleep" Diggle said and stood up from the sofa so I could lay down. He grabbed the blanket on the back of the sofa and laid it down over me to keep me warm "I'm right here… and Oliver will be back soon" He said and I nodded before drifting off to sleep.

**Oliver  
><strong>Once me and Roy were suited up we made our way to the hotel we knew Danny and Felicity's other friends were staying at. We blew the cameras before entering through the back, we didn't have a room number so Roy went to the security room and knocked out the security guards for a little while whilst he looked on the CCTV.

We had a room number so me and Roy went straight up to the room and I blasted the door open, not caring if I wake anyone else up. Me and Roy stormed into the room where we saw Danny sitting on a chair by the window looking out at the view "Danny Campbell" I stated and he turned to face me, he had been crying and looking at the bedside table he had been drinking more since he got back from Felicity's.

"I've heard about you… you're the vigilante" He stated and stood up from the chair.

"You attacked and raped a woman tonight and you will pay the price" I stated and before anyone else had a chance to react I went straight for him. I punched him in the face and he fell straight to the floor, I got an arrow and once loaded in my bow I took aim and I shot him in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain and I didn't care. I started punching him over and over again until he passed out but I wanted to carry on… I wanted to kill him!

"Stop" I heard Roy say and he grabbed my arm pulling me away from the unconscious Danny "He's been shot and beaten up… let Lance deal with him. Lock him up and throw away the key… that's what they'll do" He told me.

"I have a better idea" I stated and picked Danny up and carried him out of the room and down the back stairs, Roy was hot on my heels. We got to the basement and I dropped Danny onto the floor.

"What are we doing down here? Felicity said she wanted it handled by the police" Roy said.

"If we give him over to Lance, he'll get a few years inside and then he'll be out. The government will probably give him a new identity so he can't be traced… what if he can never come after her again?" I questioned.

"We can't kill him… that's not what we do and I thought you didn't kill anymore" Roy replied.

"I don't but when it comes to her I'll kill anyone that I have to" I told Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Also if you haven't already then check out my other story Second Chances. Thanks guys! XX<strong>


	4. Choices

**Title Of Story: Saviour  
>Chapter Number: 4<br>Chapter Name: Choices**

**Oliver  
><strong>"If we give him over to Lance, he'll get a few years inside and then he'll be out. The government will probably give him a new identity so he can't be traced… what if he can never come after her again?" I questioned.

"We can't kill him… that's not what we do and I thought you didn't kill anymore" Roy replied.

"I don't but when it comes to her I'll kill anyone that I have to" I told Roy "But I won't kill him unless she wants me to, I got an idea" I said to Roy who looked a little sceptical. I got my phone out of my pocket and stepped away from Danny so that he couldn't hear me, I selected the number then pressed call.

"Yeah?" Diggle asked as he answered.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's… not herself… she's sleeping at the minute" He replied.

"Ok I need you to do me a favour" I said.

"What is it?" Diggle asked.

"Bring Felicity to the basement of the hotel Danny's staying at" I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've got him down here and I need to know what Felicity wants me to do with him. I know she said to give him to Lance but I want her to look him in the eyes and make the decision looking at him. Danny needs to know that Felicity is deciding his fate and not me, he needs to know she doesn't love him" I explained to him.

"After what she's just gone through you can't ask her to come and face him. You can't ask her to make a decision on someone who used to be a friend of hers, you know it will kill if she makes the wrong choice" He argued.

"Please Diggle just bring her here" I replied and hung up the phone.

"You can't make Felicity choose if he lives or dies. You can't do that to her" Roy's voice said from behind me.

Personally I think the decision is totally Felicity's! Danny has hurt her in a way that I can't even comprehend and now Felicity can get the justice that she wants. Like I told Roy, if I hand Danny over to Lance he'll get a few years in prison and then he'll be about. When he gets out who's to say he won't do this to another woman or even go after Felicity again. When Felicity made the choice to hand him over to Lance I think part of her was still thinking of Danny as a friend and not the man who raped her.

I needed Felicity to come and face Danny and then she can decide what she wants to do with him. Danny is in love with Felicity and by raping her it means that part of him thinks that Felicity is in love with him too and wants to have sex with him. He needs to know that Felicity doesn't love him and what he did to her was wrong, he needs to know that it's Felicity in charge of his fate and not me… if it was me in charge then I would have killed him already.

Of course I don't want her to have to face him again as I know what sort of pain she will be feeling but she needs to do this. She's in control of this and I want her to be happy with whatever punishment is delivered to him, she can't change her mind in a few days, months or years. I don't think she's going to want him dead because that's just Felicity but I want her to understand what could happen if he's passed over to Lance. All I want is for Felicity to be safe and I will do anything I can to make sure that happens, I failed last night but I won't do it again.

I looked over at Danny sitting on the floor looking like he was about to cry. I wanted to walk over there right now and just kill him for what he's done to my Felicity… Felicity… what he's done to Felicity. She's not my Felicity. I shook my head to rid the thoughts and focused on Danny again, I could tell by his eyes that he was replaying what he did to Felicity "Did you enjoy it? Was it everything you has dreamed about? When she was begging and crying for you to stop, was that in your dreams? Did you come here to do this to her?" I questioned.

Danny didn't reply he just looked down at the floor as if he was ashamed at himself, after hearing that he had loved her for so long apart of me thinks that he came here to do this. He wanted to make Felicity see what he really felt for her and she was going to listen one way of the other, he would force her to listen if he had to. He needed to have Felicity's love but he didn't realise is he did have her love. Danny was one of the people she classed as her best friends and she did love him dearly until he did what he did to her.

Whatever punishment Felicity issues to Danny I hope he hates every second of it, I hope he suffers after what he's done. There is no excuse in the world that he could come up with that would make this seem ok, there is nothing in this world that gives him the right to do that to her. When Felicity pushed him away he should've been a man and apologised to her and left, they may have still had a friendship and her love as her friend. I would rather that then have her hate me.

The door opened and I turned around to see Diggle and Felicity. They walked over to where I was standing and stopped, Diggle stood in front of her in a protective manor and Felicity stood behind him dressed in a baggy sweater and sweat pants. She had her arms wrapped protectively around her and I think she may start crying any second, I hated doing this to her but it needed to be done.

"Felicity" Danny said "I'm so sorry for everything I've done, I can never apologise enough and if you don't want to speak to me again then I understand" He said.

"Speak to you?" Felicity questioned and stepped from behind Diggle to face Danny "I don't even want to think your name let alone speak to you" She told him "You were one of my best friends and I loved you… I trusted you with my life and then you do that to me" She said and she turned her head away from him as she started crying "I hate you for what you've done to me and I can never forgive you… I hope you rot in hell" She stated before turned away from him and facing me.

"Felicity I know you said you wanted this handed over to Lance but I need to make sure that you really want that. You can't change your mind once it's done, his fate is in your hands… it's justice for what happened to you. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't want him to die… I want him to live with what he did to me" She told me.

"Ok… if he goes to prison he'll get his time and then he'll be released. There is a chance he could do this to someone else or he could come after you again… you're one hundred percent sure you wanted him handed over to Lance?" I questioned again.

"No" She replied.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want him to go to Lian Yu for life. Somewhere he can't escape, somewhere he won't be set free, somewhere he will have to live with what he done and somewhere he will suffer for the rest of his pathetic life" She told me.

"I can do that" I replied.

"I want to go now, I don't want to ever see his face or hear his name ever again" She said.

"I'll get Diggle to take you home" I said.

"I want you to stay with me" She said.

"Ok… give me a minute" I told her and she nodded.

"Me and Arsenal can make the arrangements for Lian Yu here and then we'll transport him over to Agent Walker. She'll get him on the island and I'll make sure that she doesn't enlist him in Suicide Squad and I'll speak to Lance. I'll tell him what he needs to know then get Walker to make him sign the secrets act and make sure he keeps quiet" Diggle explained to me and Roy nodded and agreed along with him.

"Yeah, we can handle all of this. You go and make sure that she's ok" Roy said.

"Ok. Call if you need me" I told them.

I walked over to Felicity and placed a hand on her lower back and led her out of the basement. We reached her car and got in "There's a blanket in the back you can put over yourself when you get out of the car, don't want anyone thinking I'm sneaking The Green Arrow into my house" She said.

When we got to Felicity's house I took my mask off and put my hood down before wrapped the blanket around me. It's a good job I did have the blanket because just as I got out of the car one of Felicity's neighbours across the street was coming out of the house. The two of us quickly rushed into her house and she closed and locked the door behind her, I took the blanket off and folded it over my arm.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Thank you for coming home with me, I didn't want to be alone" She said.

"You know I would do anything for you" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews so far I hope they continue. I will be updating in about a weeks time. If you have any questions or queries before then please don't hesitate to PM me. If you haven't done so already, please check out my other story <em>Second Chance.<em>**


	5. Victim

**This chapter is dedicated to my own personal fan girl! LovelyPam. She is awesome and the reason I have dedicated this chapter to her is because we spoke a little about her lives and this girl is a fighter! LovelyPam, do not forget to leave a review on the chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Title Of Story: Saviour<br>Chapter Number: 5  
>Chapter Name: Victim<strong>

**Felicity  
><strong>It's been a few days since the attack happened and everyone had been keeping a very close eye on me. I think one of them was waiting for me to top myself. I can tell by the way everyone looks at me that they think of me as a victim, I don't want to be a victim, I refuse to be a victim. It's not like I'm the first person this has happened to and sadly I won't be the last, I'm not going to sit here in my apartment having the suicide watch keep an eye on me all day and think about the attack or him. I need to start living my life again and forget about him and what he did, why should one persons actions destroy my life? Yes it should change certain aspects of my life but I refuse to let it destroy me as a person because when you allow that to happen you become a victim and I am not a victim.

Oliver has been the main member of the suicide watch team, only leaving when necessary which is when I'm normally left with Laurel of all people. The ex alcoholic and drug addict. Great. This is the sort of person I need in my life right now. Every time she's here a part of me wants to throw her out because she keeps making it about her, she keeps telling me how hard life is and then goes into the story of how life has been hard for her. I think she forgets I was there that night Sara was killed and I have been working close with her father for a while. I know life has been hard on her and she's not been dealt a great hand but I am sick and tired of her whining all the time. Oliver is worried about her because she's trying to become The Canary but if she wants to get herself killed then let her, he's not her minder.

I know to some people that might sound harsh but someone needs to say it and the mood she keeps putting me in I'm not afraid to say it. She really thinks that the world revolves around her and I think a small part of her is doing this for Oliver's benefit. She lost the attention she had from him to Sara and she doesn't want to be living in the shadow of a dead person. I wouldn't want to be living in the shadow of my dead sister either, well I don't have a sister so I would never be in that situation but you know what I mean.

I heard my front door open and close and looked over from my place on the sofa to see Oliver smiling at me. I smiled back as he walked over to me and he took a seat next to me "How you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"You don't have to act tough in front of me, you can tell me the truth" He said.

"I said I'm fine" I snapped at him.

I could tell by the look on Oliver's face that he was shocked by my out burst but I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like this. Asking me if I'm ok all the time, what do they want me to say? It's happened and there's nothing I can do about it, I just wanted to get over it. How can I get over something when they won't let me forget it "I didn't mean to upset you" He said to me.

"Oliver I just want to forget about it and move on. I can't do that when everyone is always reminding me of what happened, I don't want to be a victim anymore Oliver… I refuse to be a victim" I told him.

"I'm sorry you feel like that but we're all just trying to look out for you" He said.

"So you get the ex drug addict and ex alcoholic to baby sit me? I really do not need to listen to her life problems" I admitted to him and just as he was about to speak I continued "And I don't need people checking up on me, I'm not going to kill myself, which I'm sure you're all waiting for" I added.

"That's not fair Felicity, we're just worried about you" He told me.

"Well I'm sick of everyone being worried about me!" I shouted and stood up from the sofa and started pacing as Oliver sat still in his seat "It happened and there is nothing I can do to change that but I want to get over it and live my life like a normal woman. I am sick and tired of living like this, this isn't living!" I explained to him "Ray won't let me go to work, you guys won't even let me make a drink for myself. I just want to get back to normal" I told him and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Oliver stood up and took a few steps towards me but I shook my head at him and he stopped "Felicity I really am sorry you feel this way, I never wanted that. I just wanted to make sure you were ok because if something… I blame myself for what happened that night. I should have personally made sure you got home ok and all the windows and doors were locked. I should have done more to protect you. I promised to keep you safe and I failed you, I saw how drunk you were that night and I saw how touchy feely he was… I should have done more and for that I am so sorry" He explained.

The tears I was trying to hold in fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. I closed the gap between me and Oliver then wrapped my arms around him, he didn't hesitate to hug me back and the two of us just stood there embracing each other. I never knew that Oliver felt like that, how can he really think that this was his fault? There was nobody to blame but _him_.

I pulled away from the embrace and looked into Oliver's eyes "This is not your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself, I don't blame you. I'm a big girl Oliver and I shouldn't need someone to take care of me. I should never have gotten that drunk but I don't blame myself either. I blame Danny and nobody but him for what happened" I sai

"Felicity I know that you're angry, hurt, upset and probably a lot of other things… but I really am worried about you. No one is expecting you to just get over this within a matter of days and go back to life as normal. You need to just take some time to really get over it and I will help you in any way that I can… anything you need" He said.

"There is one thing I want" I admitted.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"I want to be able to protect myself. When he came for me I didn't stand a chance, I didn't know how to protect myself. I couldn't fight him off and I want you to teach me how to look after myself" I told him.

"You don't need to because nothing is ever going to happen to you, I'm going to protect you and I swear you will never be in this situation again" He said to me.

"Oliver you can't be there all the time, putting me in a bubble. I know you will always come to my rescue but there are going to be times in my life that you won't be there and I'm ok with that" I told him "I'm not saying that I'm ever going to be in this situation again, I hope I'm not, but I will feel better knowing that I can look after myself if I needed it" I explained to him.

"I don't feel comfortable with it" He said.

"What about Sara? You were more then happy to fight with her. Why not me? Do you think I can't handle it? I'm not strong enough?" I questioned getting angry again.

"I didn't mean it like that" He responded.

"Oliver if you don't train me then I will just go to someone else" I told him.

"Don't do that. Don't threaten to go to someone else because I won't do what you want" He replied.

"Just go Oliver" I said to him.

"Please Felicity" He pleaded.

"Just go" I repeated "I don't want you here. I need some time on my own away from everyone" I told him. He stood there for a moment just looking at me and then he nodded at me and started walking towards the door. When he reached the door he turned to look at me once before leaving and closing the door behind him. I know I sounded like a spoilt brat who wasn't getting her own way but I just want to look after myself, why is everyone trying to keep me in a bubble?

If Oliver wouldn't help then I know someone who will, Diggle, before my attack me and Diggle had spoken about him training me to look after myself but I didn't think I would need it. I had turned down his offer but he told me that the offer would always stand. I obviously wanted Oliver to teach me but he didn't trust me enough so I would go to the one person who would always help me when I needed it.

I grabbed my phone and called Diggle, he answered on the third ring "Felicity? You ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I need a favour" I said to him.

"Sure" He replied.

"I want you to teach me to look after myself, you told me the offer would always stand" I pointed out to him before he could turn me down.

"Of course" He replied.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes" He answered.

"Great" I said "I asked Oliver and he said no, I thought he would have called you and sworn you not to" I said.

"I have always thought you needed this, I'll come round tomorrow and we'll start then" He told me.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Diggle" I said.

"No problem" He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review, favourite and follow. If you haven't already then please check out my other story <em>Second Chances.<em>**


	6. Back

**Title Of Story: Saviour  
>Chapter Number: 6<br>Chapter Name: Back**

**Felicity  
><strong>Me and Diggle have been training for a week and I have to admit I was actually enjoying myself. Not only was I learning how to fight and protect myself, the training was also keeping my mind off of things. I felt free, strong, sexy and pretty bad ass. My training sessions have moved from my living room to the 'Arrow Cave' as I like to call it, we didn't have enough room in my apartment but Oliver thinks we're doing it to rub it in his face. He'll be working away and he thinks I can't notice him watching me and Diggle train together, I knew he was jealous I could see it in his eyes. He so badly wanted to take Diggle's place but because of his stupid pride I know he's never going to step in.

Yesterday for example Diggle was teaching me the best way to defend myself from an attack that was coming from behind. He was showing me moves and I looked over at Oliver who was supposedly getting data on his next 'victim' and he looked pissed. It didn't take him long to leave the 'Arrow Cave' stating that he had work to do. As soon as he left Diggle mentioned he Oliver watching us and keeping an eye on us, Diggle thinks Oliver doesn't trust him to train me and he would rather do it himself. I didn't want Diggle to feel like that so I vowed to myself today that when I saw Oliver Queen I was going to tell him how I really feel and make him apologise to Diggle.

Obviously I had thought of a very strong statement in my head to give him but I know when it comes to it, I'll forget everything. I'll stutter over him and make a fool of myself with my rambling but I will make my point, I will make sure Oliver understands he needs to back off a little of take over from Diggle. I know I sounded strong but was I going to be able to stay strong in the moment? When I see his eyes staring into me as if he was looking at my soul? Probably not.

After parking my car I walked quickly to Verdant and entered the basement. As I walked down the stairs I could hear what sounded like a stand off between Diggle and Oliver, I rushed down the rest of the steps and was confronted with Oliver and Diggle squaring up to each other "Whoa!" I exclaimed and I stepped between the two and placed a hand on each of their chests "Ok guys, I think we need to calm down a little before this gets out of hand" I stated looking back and forth between the two of them. Diggle stepped back first and then Oliver "Thank you. Wanna tell me what this is all about?" I questioned. I felt like a head mistress telling off her pupils.

"It's nothing that concerns you" Oliver stated calmly never taking his eyes off Diggle.

"Stop lying to her, it has everything to do with her" Diggle argued back.

"One of you spit it out" I ordered strongly.

"Oliver had a message today" Diggle stated.

"And what did the message say?" I asked Oliver.

"I don't want you to worry… you don't need to worry" He replied.

"That's not what I asked" I told him.

"Wilson escaped" He said.

"What else?" I questioned.

"He let Danny free and the two of them are on their way back to Starling City" Oliver informed me.

This time he looked down so he could face me. As I heard the words… that name… it felt like someone had put a knife in my chest and twisted it before ripping it out. Not only was Wilson free but he let Danny out too? Danny was going to come back here and he was going to come after me again, I know he is. I can't believe Oliver wasn't going to tell me about this "You thought I wouldn't find out?" I questioned "What about when he shows up at my door?" I questioned… both of them.

"He won't get near you" Oliver said to me.

"You don't know that. You need to stop treating me like I can't handle what's going on! I have the right to fight as much, if not more, then any of you. You just wanna keep me down here on the computers away from everything… life doesn't work like that Oliver. Friends do not keep secrets like this from friends" I told him "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse me, I think I'm gonna go home. I'm not in the mood for training today" I admitted and turned to leave.

"At least let me make sure you get home safe?" Diggle said and I nodded.

"I'll be on watch" Oliver stated as I stepped onto the first stair.

"Ok" I simply replied before leaving with Diggle.

Diggle made sure that all of my windows and doors were locked so no one could get in, he ordered me to stay close to my phone at all times and to never answer the door unless it's himself or Oliver. I agreed to his terms and conditions, he said he would normally stay but Sara is sick and Lyla is in Canada on a mission for a couple of days. I didn't expect him to stay with me, his family came first. Especially Sara.

"Great" I muttered to myself as I looked around my empty, quiet and lonely apartment.

A few hours later the door knocked and I was about to call Oliver when I heard his voice coming from my door "Felicity it's me, open the door" He said. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Oliver standing there looking down at the floor as if he was ashamed of himself, and so he should be "Are you ok?" He asked me and I nodded "Can I come in?" He asked.

I did debate on saying no but I decided against it. I stepped out of the way and Oliver came inside closing the door behind him "What do you want Oliver?" I asked him.

"To apologise" He said, surprising me "I know that since everything happened I've been acting like a dick and I'm sorry. You don't need this stress in your life. I didn't want to tell you about Danny because I didn't want you to be sitting up worrying all night, I didn't even want you to think about him… as far as you were concerned he was on Lian Yu where he was going to stay until he took his last breath" He explained to me "I should've told you and I should never have turned you down when you asked me to train you" He added.

"Your signals are giving me whiplash Oliver" I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking generally confused.

"One minute you act like you want me to be as involved in 'Team Arrow' as you and Diggle and Roy are. Other times you act like you want me out of the loop and just be there when you decide I'm needed" I told him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel like that" He replied.

"Well you did" I stated.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked me.

"Be honest with me" I told him.

"Ok" He stated "I'll be honest. You do not need to worry about Danny coming for you again. Not because I don't think you could handle it because I think you could… I've seen you in training… but because I am never going to let him come near you ever again. I promise you that I will die before I let him touch you again" He said to me and I know every word he spoke was the truth.

"Will you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything" He replied.

"Stay with me, here?" I questioned.

"As long as you want me here I will stay" He answered.

"Good. Now go and make me some coffee so I know you're really sorry" I said lighting the mood up again, he chuckled at me and walked into the kitchen. He knew where everything was, he had only been in my kitchen a couple of times, I'm surprised at how easily he moved around.

Watching Oliver in my kitchen making us coffee seemed like the most normal thing in the world. He looked so at home and so in place it was weird, I could picture waking up every morning to see Oliver in his boxers standing in the kitchen making us breakfast and coffee. Then again there are probably lots of girls with the same daydream.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the short chapter but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and there will be more drama and action then ever before! I am going to be slightly late in posting the next chapter, it may not be until next weekend as I have a very busy week ahead of me. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouriteing so far. Please continue with all the support, it means a lot to me. If you haven't already then please check out my other two stories <em>Drunk Felicity<em> and _Second Chances._ Both are Arrow FFs. XX**


	7. Visitor

**Title Of Story: Saviour  
>Chapter Number: 7<br>Chapter Name: Visitor**

**Felicity  
><strong>Since finding out a week ago that Danny is back on the loose I keep looking over my shoulder, I have become so paranoid and I think that every person who looks at me is working for Danny or every bump in the night is him breaking in. I am seriously on there verge of losing me mind over this! If he was coming for me I just wish he would do it already so we could get over this bridge and move on. I don't like living my life in this much fear… I have done nothing to deserve this.

Of course Oliver, Digg and Roy have been looking out for me and trying to keep me sane (between you and me, it's not working). Oliver will normally stop by my place for a few hours in the evening just to make sure I'm ok. He will also check all of the windows and doors to make sure everything is locked and no one can get in, he's really been great to me through all of this and he is doing his best to track him down. All the guys have.

The worst is when I am sitting at home on my own, like I am now, and just waiting for Danny to come through the front door or something. I can't see what's going on outside my place, I don't know if there's someone out there watching me. When the guys are out being team Arrow they normally do a patrol around here just to make sure that there is no one lurking around. This whole Danny thing has got everyone on edge, I'm sending my friends messages to see if someone has heard from him but as far as they know he's still 'missing'.

I jumped as there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and looked through the peephole to see Oliver standing there on the other side, I plastered a smile on my face so he didn't think I was worrying and opened the door to let him in. He came in and the two of us sat down on the sofa together, out of instinct he put his arm around me and I fell into his embrace. Since that first night he came here this is how the two of us usually end up spending our nights.

"How is it out there tonight?" I asked him.

"Quiet" He replied.

"Too quiet?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't say so" He answered.

"Do you think he'll come after me?" I asked sitting up so I can face him properly "I mean he escaped over a week ago, surely if he was coming after me don't you think he would have made his move by now?" I questioned.

"I don't know" Oliver replied "It depends on what sort of person he is… he might be waiting for the right moment, maybe he wants you to be as scared as you are. Maybe he is plucking up the courage to come back or maybe you're right… He isn't coming back and you're safe" He answered "But when it comes to your safety I'm not taking any chances" He finished.

"I hate looking over my shoulder all the time" I stated.

"You don't need to. I told you that I would never let anything happen to you and I am telling you the truth… I won't let him come near you or hurt you again. Over my dead body" He told me.

Not so long later I start drifting off to sleep, my eyes were fighting to stay awake. I felt Oliver pick me up and then we were moving. I'm assuming he was putting me to bed, I felt myself be lowered on to the mattress and smiled slightly at being right "Goodnight Felicity" He whispered and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't go" I pleaded. I opened my eyes fully and turned to face him "I really don't wanna be alone, I'm scared here" I admitted.

"Ok" Oliver replied.

He took his shoes off and got into the bed next to me, as soon as he did I snuggled up to him and Oliver put his arm around me as if he was protecting me. I smiled at the thought of being in Oliver's arms as I drifted off into my peaceful and undisturbed slumber.

When I woke up I saw that Oliver was gone, I sighed knowing that he must have had to sneak out very early this morning. I was just getting out of bed when I heard clanging around in the kitchen, I walked out of the bedroom to see Oliver standing in the kitchen making breakfast "Morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" He said when he saw me.

"I thought you had left" I replied not knowing what else to say.

"You asked me to stay, so I did" He answered.

"Well thank you" I replied with a smile "I'm just gonna go freshen up and change clothes" I said to him and walked back into the bedroom.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I started looking through my wardrobe to find something to wear for the day ahead but I couldn't find anything that suited my mood. In the end I decided on one of my light pink summer dresses and some matching heels, I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before changing into my new clothes. I dried my hair quickly and put it up in it's normal ponytail.

**Oliver  
><strong>Waking up next to Felicity this morning was one of the best feelings in the world. Just to see her looking so peaceful and carefree made my morning all the more better. I wouldn't tell her this as she doesn't seem to remember it but a few times during the night I would hear her, she was pleading Danny to stop and to leave her alone. When she did that I would hug her closer to me and tell her I was here, that seemed to stop the dreams but I'm not sure if she knows any of this happened.

I decided to make breakfast for her and I was failing miserably so in the end I decided on some berry flavoured pop tarts. I also made her some coffee and I was done by the time she came back out of her bedroom, looking fresh and beautiful for the day ahead "My cooking aren't all that great" I told her.

She giggled lightly at me "It's ok… neither are mine" She replied "You not having anything?" She asked me.

"I had toast when I woke up, I hope that's ok" I said to her.

"Oliver it's fine. You can help yourself to whatever you want when you're here. You don't need my permission" She replied.

"Thank you" I replied and sat down opposite her "So… what time do you start work?" I asked her trying to make conversation.

"Nine O'clock" She answered "What are your plans for today?" She asked.

"I'm doing a bit of hunting today" I replied.

She knew exactly what I meant by that, I was going hunting for Danny today. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee "I wish you the best of luck with that, hope you kill your deer" She said to me.

"Oh I will" I answered. Felicity opened her mouth to say something when my phone rang out loudly, I got it out of my pocket and saw Diggle's name flash up "It's Digg" I told her answered the call "Hey" I said as I answered.

"I got some good news for you" He said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Last night Roy saw Danny in a car… he put a tracking device on it and I can tell you where he's holed up" He told me.

"That's great news" I said and hung up "I gotta go. Can't let the deer get away" I said.

**Felicity  
><strong>Oliver left in a hurry and to be honest knowing that he was going to get Danny and rid him from my life once and for all I was pleased. Today was turning out to be a good day and I couldn't wait to see how it ended, if it was anything like this morning then it was going to be heck of a day.

I cleaned up my mug and plate and just as I grabbed my bag to head to work the door knocked. I was a little confused as I wasn't due any packages or anything, I opened the door and saw Danny standing on the other side "Hello Felicity, we need to talk" He told me before he pushed his way through the door and slammed it behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked him backing away from him.

"I want to know why you lied" He said.

"About what?" I questioned.

"About what happened that night… you told people I forced myself on you and I didn't" He stated "You were dancing with me all night and you know how I felt about you. You were playing me Felicity and you knew exactly what you were doing" He explained to me "Now you're going to pay for your stupid mistake" He said as he got a knife out of his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>He's got a knife and Oliver and the others are looking in the wrong place? Do you think Felicity has enough training to take him down or at least hold him off until help arrives? Will help arrive? There are so many ways that the next chapter can go. Let me know what you all think by leaving a few words in the review box. Also please can you all follow and favourite not only this story but my other stories as well; <em>Second Chances, Drunken Felicity <em>and _Ice Skating _(The last one is a new story!). Thank you all for your patience! Xx**


End file.
